The Orange Mist
by lovelifedeath
Summary: Three brave people work together to save many many babies.
1. Chapter 1

The Orange Mist

* * *

2043. The world seems perfect, people are prosperous, and businesses are blossoming into multi-billion corporations. Scientist's are coming up with some of the most technologically advanced improvements that any city could hope for. Everything is perfect.

* * *

Chapter 1

Lucas Greensdale. 17-year-old boy wonder. Lucas invented the TWTL, or Time Warp Trivium Locator, when he was only 11. His parents are very proud of their prodigy, one reason is because he is their son and he is wonderfully talented, the other is because of the grants he gets from sponsors and the government. Because he is underage he has no legal rights to the money, therefore his parents are supposed to monitor and produce the currency their son needs to further improve his intelligence and to fund newer and greater inventions. His parents do not follow this rule. The 40 they put away goes toward the funding, the other 60 goes in their pocket. They live a lavish life full of name brands and expensive this expensive that. One day they will have to give up their rights to any of the money, that day is coming up soon, Lucas will soon turn 18. Lucas' brain-power will be of the utmost importance very soon.

October 17, 2043, 11:48pm. Lucas Greensdale turns 18 in exactly 12 minutes, at midnight he will have legal rights to every penny of his money, he could even sue his parents for "embezzling" his money. Lucas planned to do exactly that. He knew they only treated him as good as they did because he funded their lives.

"Mom! I'm 18, well almost, and I refuse for you to drain my account! I will call Chancellor Goodchild!" "Well go ahead, if we drain both accounts before 12 tonight you will be dirt poor and we can keep living!" "We'll just see about that!"

"Chancellor, its Lucas. Yeah my mother is at it again...No she is going to drain my account, and not to mention, my parents, mostly my mother, have been siphoning off 60 of every grant I have received and put that in a private account in New York." "Lucas, they have currently taken 10 of the total 456 billion. If I freeze the accounts, they won't be able to access any more of the money, but you won't be able to access it until you turn 18." "That's absolutely perfect; I turn 18 in exactly twelve minutes." "Well then this is perfect, shall I send the police to arrest your parents?" "That would be nice, thank you Chancellor, good bye."

"Officer is there a problem?" "Yes ma'am, are you Victoria Greensdale?" "Yes, what's going on, did Lucas do something?" "No you and your husband are under arrest for the embezzlement of government funding, you have the right to remain silent, what you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." "Lucas!! You little bastard!" "I told you not to mess with me, and see what happened." Lucas walked in to his house and laughed. He sat down and looked at the clock; the time was 12:01AM. "I'm 18, I own this house, and I'm rich." He thought to himself, "I'm going to go invent something…"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maria Cornwallis. 15-year-old fission expert. Fission is the separation of cells to create any amount of cells with the same DNA, Maria discovered that she had a very natural ability to do this, she can separate her self into as many as she wants, she can also reconstitute herself, meaning, her separated selves reform into her being one. Her parents shun this behavior because it's not normal. But the truth is it is very useful, she can multi-task easily. She also picks up new things very quickly, for example in the 5th grade; she was learning how to ride a bike. She watched some of the other neighborhood kids do it once, and she immediately got on the bike and started riding. Maria is a quick and smart girl, she can do many things at once and will be a great help in the near future.

"Maria Cornwallis!" "What Mother!" "Come down here and clean this mess up!" "What mess, I didn't make any mess." "Well one of you did" "But I haven't separated since last week." "Well, Maria, is it possible that you didn't unite yourself properly?" "Mom how do you know so much, you hate that I'm not 'normal'." "Well, you're my daughter and it's my job to know, and it's my job to care, 'Even though you're a freak'" Leslie Cornwallis thought to herself "but anyway, can you clean this mess up?" "Sure mom, but I still don't know who made it." "Me either, it could've been your brother." "I don't know, but you being ok with this is kind of weird." "Why is it weird? I just want you to know I care about you." Maria's mother had this look on her face; a look of disapproval and hurt, and the tone of the sentence…was cold and chilling. "Mom, are you ok?" "Yes dear whatever could the problem be?" "I don't know you look upset." "No, no, just clean up this mess." "Okay but…promise me you will lie down." "I promise…as soon as you're dead!" Maria turned around just in time to have the blade aimed at her neck barely graze the skin. "Mother what is wrong with you!?" "You're a freak Maria and I'm just trying to help us be normal." "Mom I am normal, this is the new normal." "Well I don't like it now just come here so I can put you out of your misery." "I'm not in misery, I'm fine! "Maria ran up to her room and locked the door. She could here her mother stabbing at the door, the cracking of the wood as the sharp, silver blade was beginning to break through. She was packing her book bag when the top of the door broke open and she saw her deranged mothers face, the way she looked at Maria, disdainful, full of rage and sadness. Leslie Cornwallis reached for the doorknob and unlocked the door. Just as she lunged forward to murder her daughter Maria jumped out the window and landed on her mothers Cadillac Sixteen, broke the drivers-side window, got in and drove away as fast as she could.

"Hello, is this Chancellor Goodchild? It's Maria Cornwallis." "Yes, Maria, what's wrong slow down." "My mom just tried to kill me, I ran out my window and stole her car, can you let the police know, it's a Caddy, yea the Sixteen, the license plate is FRP-1602, and please let me come to your house and calm down." "Maria, I can tell the police, but I cannot let you come to my home, I am very sorry, but…I do know a place you can go." "Where, is it secluded?" "Yes, the address is 13465 Grey Charity Way. Maria, I will send the police to your home and have them arrest your mother, your going to be just fine I promise." "Bye Peter and thank you for everything." "Bye Maria, be safe." "I will bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Damien Cross. 37-year-old ex-Marine. Damien was one of the fastest, strongest, men in the marines. His specialty is weapons. Damien once loaded an M4 Speranza with one hand while loading an AK-47 Veloce' with the other. He was a very odd child, instead of playing with his friends he was in his basement taking apart and re-building weapons. His parents often worried about him becoming one of those insane children that murder half of their school population, but Damien had plenty of friends at school, most of whom are now mass-murderers that Damien himself helped to put away. When he turned 21 he joined the CFPD, and within a few years he was promoted to Chief Detective. When he was 25 he joined up with the Marines and quickly headed up the rankings till he retired at 37, his rank was, obviously, a General. His agility, strength and mass knowledge on weapons will come in handy in the events that will follow.

"Dark Water do you copy, repeat do you copy?" "This is Dark Water, go ahead." "Damien its Chris, there is a group of about 321/2 Red Wings 400ft to the North West." "Thanks Chris, I owe you one." "Purple Eagle out." Damien snuck around to the south side of the Red Wing camp and threw a G4-Hyper Shot grenade and blew up the camp, the thing with G4s is they only destroyed anything in a 700ft radius with blood flowing through it. Damien helped with the idea, he didn't do much of the technical stuff, but he was the one with the ideas. "Ok so the camp is destroyed, I went back through with my Veloce' and made sure there wasn't a single Red Wing escapee." "Good job Damien, finally we can get some work done." Said Damien's partner James McCoy. "Ok we will take the south entrance into the Oracle and move 500ft North-East, then we will make a left and go down the stairs to the Aquatorium. Once there we will begin with the Process." "Oh Damien I forgot to tell you, the process you are talking about is very different from mine. Mine has already begun and you're first."

James pulled out his Power Loaded Four-Shot and started firing, he forgot, though, that Damien has reflexes faster than a micro-computers internal memory chip. Damien leapt into the air, pulling out his Veloce' and reloading it. He landed on the ceiling, thanks to another idea of his, Electro-Magnetic Combat Boots. James looked everywhere for Damien and then remember the boots. He aimed and fired but Damien had activated his Grenadine Protector Shield. James cursed and tried his hardest to kill his comrade. But try as he might he couldn't get past the barrier. So he cursed and ran out the door.

Damien simply jumped back to the floor and sat down. He knew he would have to get to the Aquatorium before James if he was going to save all of the children. James McCoy always hated children but no one knew that he hated them to an extent that he would kill them. "Red Mist do you copy?" "This is Red Mist go ahead." "Red Mist this is Dark Water, I need an Imperial Diamond F-350, because I need to get somewhere, fast." "Damien this is a secure line you know you do not have to use code names, and where exactly do you have to go?" "Chairman, it is proper protocol to use codenames until confirmation that the line is secured. I am going to the Aquatorium, my partner is also headed there but we have two very different reasons." "Well Damien, I don't have access to the IDF-350s anymore." "Well if you don't who does?" "Lucas Greensdale." "Who in the hell is that?" "Just go to 13465 Grey Charity Way and find out." "Ok I guess I have no choice but I hope this kid isn't pissy, 'cause ill shoot his face off." "Damien, be nice." "Whatever, Dark Water Out." "Red Mist Over and Out."

Damien went outside and hopped into his Lamborghini Renovatio' fully customized with a mass arson of disguised weapons. He entered the address Peter gave him into the GPS and followed the directions to this gigantic mansion on the East Side of Cape Faith.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As he was pulling into the driveway he noticed a Cadillac Sixteen speeding toward the house. He sped his Lambo into the drive so that he wasn't run into the lake. As he got out of the car he thought to himself 'I hope she isn't coming here too.' He barely thought it and the Sixteen pulled in behind his Lambo. "Watch now little girl don't scratch the Renovatio'." "Oh shove it you big…army…person and I'm not a little girl I'm 17." "Oh I'm sorry, but sweetie I'm 41, so you shove it." With all the noise and yelling that was going on outside Lucas Greensdale's house he thought that someone had broken into his house, so he got one of his inventions and walked upstairs. He looked around and didn't see anything so he followed the arguing. "What the hell is going on?" Lucas demanded "Well little Miss Priss pot here is yelling at me because I'm older than her." "Oh drop dead you old geezer I'm not prissy and I'm not yelling at you because your old, I'm yellin' at you because you called me a little girl and I'm not a little girl, I'm 17!" "Ok look this obviously isn't either of you guys' homes so, what the hell are you doing here?" "Well I'm here because Chairman Goodchild told me that you have access to the IDF-350." "Well, I'm here because Goodchild told me that I could come here and be safe, my mother tried to kill me…" With those words Maria Cornwallis broke down in tears and ran back to her mothers damaged Caddy. Lucas ran after her and comforted her. After she stopped crying she looked into his striking crystal blue eyes. As he gazed back into her dark mysterious brown ones, he leaned forward and kissed her. "Sorry, that was out of line. I don't know you like that your just really pretty." "No, I liked it, I feel much better now, and I'm Maria." "I'm Lucas, nice to meet you." "Okay children time to get some work done, enough lovey doevey shit, save it for later." "What work?" Lucas and Maria said together. "Chairman Goodchild has just informed me that this set up at your house happened to be a coincidence. He told me that I will need more than my weapons to get into the Aquatorium. He said I need you two." "What can we do? I can only make stuff." "Yeah, and the only special thing about me is I can make myself into as many of me I want." "Well the way Peter talks he says that you can rebuild a MSR 1450 in 30 seconds, and you Miss Thing, he says you can learn how to do things very quickly, and the fact that you can do it 100 times as fast. Yeah you two can help…a lot." "Well, what are we doing exactly?" Lucas said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "We have to stop James McCoy from destroying the Aquatorium." "Why does he want to do that?" Maria said with a very confused look on her face. "Because…he hates children." "Is that what they do there, I thought it was an Aquarium." Both Damien and Lucas laughed even though the situation was very serious they couldn't help it. "What I did, leave me alone." "Ok well, whose car are we taking?" "Cars aren't fast enough we need something that flies." "Maria, if you watch me build a small model could you make a large one?" "Um…sure, what are we building?" "An IDF-490." "They haven't come out with anything better than the 350s yet how are you going to build one?" Damien asked impatiently. "I'm going to invent it right now." "Nerd. Hurry up." "Ok, come on we need to hurry if the situation is as bad as you say it is."

"Wow…" Maria and Damien said as they entered the Greensdale home. "This is HUGE," Damien said loudly as Lucas and Maria went to work, "where's the kitchen?" "Down the hall to the right." Lucas said through the intercom system. "Uh...Thanks." Damien said confused not knowing where the voice came from. "You're welcome, now hurry up were almost done." "Jeez you smart people are fast." "We know." Lucas and Maria came strolling into the kitchen grabbed something to eat and then led Damien outside. When they got there, Damien noticed that the Sixteen was missing. "Where did the Caddy go?" "Right here." Lucas pressed the ignition button on a remote and the Cadillac pulled out of a garage and stopped in front of the trio. "I modified the interior, adding a shit load of weapons, a back seat, and some amenities, like mega-satellite television, a mini-refrigeration complex, and massaging seats. The engine I upgraded to an Envision Power 2.3, it can now reach speeds up to 756mph on land, and in the air it goes 1056mph. I added jet thrusters, and wings to make this baby fly. Shall we?" "Wow, you did all of this in 30minutes?" "I had to divide myself 30 times but I got the job done." "Well, very nice, let's go." "Ok but I have to show you how to use it, the pedals are gone, and I put them on the steering wheel." "Well then it shouldn't be to hard, now get in." "Ok, whatever." Lucas and Maria said while getting in the supped-up Cadillac.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The team of three drove their way to a very secluded field about 40 miles from the Aquatorium. "We have to fly the rest of the way or we wont make it." Damien said getting into that army commander mode he always gets in when he is on a mission. "Ok, all you have to do is reach 600mph and then push the orange button next to the accelerator." "Do we have weapons, we will need them, loads of them?" "Yeah, of course, in the trunk silly." Maria said in a high-school girly girl tone. Lucas opened the trunk and Damien almost passed out. There were new weapons he hadn't see before but they looked really cool and looked like they could do a lot of damage. "Where…where did you get these?" "We made them, I also took your Veloce' and upgraded it, it now has three times the bullet capacity and fires four times as quickly. It also has an automatic loading feature. Just wear these gloves and hold them up to the butt of the gun and it will reload itself in about 3.4 seconds." "Wow. This is amazing." "I was the one that made it shiny." Maria said looking happy that she could accomplish such a simple task. "Thanks Prissy." "Your welcome Big Army Dude." In the short time the three had known each other they had all formed a special bond. They knew that they had to be a team or a future was not in sight.


End file.
